Author Problem
by Natsu Michaelis
Summary: curhatan author dengan chara elsword


Author Problem – by Natsu Michaelis

Rate – T

Elsword : RS  
Rena : GA  
Raven : BM  
Eve : CBS  
Chung : IP  
aisha : EM  
Ara : YR (yama raja)  
Elesis : GM (Grand Master)

Summary

Percakapan antara chara elsword dan seorang author yang galau

xxxxxx

Kenapa kita di summon di sini "kata elsword"

Mana gue tau tau-tau di teleport ke sini "kata raven"

Ini gue yang summon lu lu pada ke sini karena gue pengen curhat soal kalian "kata author"

Emang ada apaan sih author sampe summon kita-kita ke sini "kata rena"

kalo gak penting mending gue balik lagi "kata eve"

gini loh gue pada bingung soal pairing kalian "kata author"

pairing yah emang sih pairing elsword masih pada kacau tapi yang mainstream banyak "kata elesis'

contoh nya kayak apa elesis-san "kata ara"

yah kayak si elsword ama aisha tapi ntu pairing udah mainstream banget tapi ada yang gak suka kayak author ntu "elesis nunjuk author"

njir kenapa gue di pasangin sama si cebol gue kan suka yang tinggi "kata elsword"

dasar rambut api ngatain gue cebol "kata aisha"

lalu auhor gak suka pairing yang gimana "kata rena"

gue pribadi sih gak suka Rena x Raven and elsword x aisha "kata author"

terus lu suka nya yang gimana " kata chung'

yah gue sih suka nya kayak elsword x rena,Chung sama aisha,raven sama eve "kata author'

lah terus gue sama ara sama siapa "kata elesis"

nah maka dari itu gue juga masih bingung tapi yang seru sih si elsword gue buat harem or cinta segitiga antara ara,rena,elsword "kata author"

terus gue sama siapa njir "elesis nyekek author"

ampun mbak jangan galak2 "kata author"

author sebener nya sih gue juga suka-suka aja lu pairingin gue sama ara or rena tp jangan sama si cebol dah ilfil gue "kata elsword"

jadi elsword suka ya sama siapa aku atau rena "kata ara"

etto.. itu akhh aku gak tau aku suka kalian sih 'kata elsword"

lalu ada juga yang masangin aku sama elsword "kata eve angkat bicara"

ak juga gak tau nama juga beda author beda cerita mungkin di sana setingan nya kau suka sama elsword kali eve atau sebalik nya "kata author"

hmm iya juga sih tapi pairing yang paling jarang ntu elsword x rena or elsword x ara jarang banget tuh "kata elesis"

gue sih gak masalh sama siapa aja yang penting gue happy ending kalo bisa mirip seris "kata raven"

tapi seris mirip ama rena jangan-jangan lu suka sama rena? "kata chung"

ya bisa jadi sih tapi seiring jalan nya waktu gue suka sama cewek tipe aa aja yang penting buat hidup gue bahagia "kata raven'

manusia ang tujuan hidup nya simpel "kata aisha"

nah masalah nya sekarang jarang yang suka pairing favorit gue "kata author"

rena x elsword yah kebanyakan orang suka elsword x aisha and raven x rena karena mereka bilang menarik kalo gue sih suka2 aja asal adek gue mau "kata elesis"

kenapa author suka rena x elsword "kata aisha"

itu karena pasangan ini imut anak remaja suka sama orang yang lebih tua dari nya "kata author"

tapi kalo gitu rena bisa di bilang pedofil lagi "kata ara"

yah nama nya juga imajinasi suka-suka yang buat tapi memang suka pairing ini

author udah dong jangan bahas gue mulu malu nih ada rena di sini jadi gak enak "kata elsword"

ciat ni anak malah ngeblush "kata author"

emang nya ulah siapa hah "kata author"

ya udah kalo gitu mending minta saran aja dari para readers di review "kata eve"

bagus juga tuh 'kata chung"

jadi udah kelar nih gak penting banget "kata aisha"

jangan gitu kalo author buat fanfic baru kalo dia marah nanti kau gak muncul loh aisha "kata ara"

gue sih yakin jarang muncul yang sering muncul tuh rambut api sama rena 'kat aisha"

ya para readers sampai di sini dulu ya minta review nya buat pencerahan author "kata elesis"

oi oi kok lu netop fanfic gue gue kan author nya

hah lu ngajak ribut gue author baka "kata elesis ngamuk ke author and author duel sama elesis"

yak kayak nya author nya l berantem sama elesis san jadi sampai bertemu lagi.. "ara"

sampai jumpa di fanfic author ini ya jangan lupa review nya (raven)

kasih review yang bagus supaya author bisa buat FF keren (aisha)

rena daisuki *kissu* (elsword)

kyaa elsword… (rena)

hadeh yang di atas jangan di tiru ya *faepalm* (chung)

baka elsword *slap* (eve)

all of chara elsword : REVIEW NYA YA JANGAN LUPA…

THE END


End file.
